theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Equinelantis Hanger 7
The Attack on Equinelantis 'Hanger 7 '''was an assault against the Avengers after the Time Heist initiated by Darth Blackard, who emerged from a new timeline during the Operation: Time Jump. After time-traveling from to 26 ABDM, Thanos obliterated the Equinelantis Hanger 7 with his flagship, the ''Hideaway III, shortly after the Clap Reversal. Background After the Team successfully regained the Alicorn Jewels from alternate timelines, to bring back everyone who had been decimated by Blackard. Meanwhile, Cheagle, who came from the past, sabotaged the Team's time travel device in order to bring Blackard and his armies to the present. Attack Once Princess Sharon, Princess Yuna, Princess Skyla, Sunlight, Moon Starlight, and Skystar had reversed the clap by all clapping together while wielding each one of the Jewels, Blackard and his warship had appeared outside of the Hanger and obliterated the base and its surroundings. Blackard deployed the Outcasters to hunt down the Jewels, which were in Tempest Shadow's possession. Tempest immediately becomes aware of the gang of Outcasters chasing her in the sewers underground as she recovers the Jewels. Blackard leaves his ship and rendezvous with past Cheagle, praising her for her efforts, and ordering her to retrieve the Jewels while he sits and waits. Knellie, still on the ship, asks present Cheagle what happens to them in the future, prompting Cheagle to answer that she tried to kill Knellie several times but they grew to become friends and later sisters. Realizing the error of her ways, Knellie extends her hand to Cheagle, saying that they can stop Blackard. Celestia wakes up Eddy and hands him back his Lightsaber, and the two meet up with Duke Orion, who has been observing Blackard. As Percy manages to lift piece rubble off himself as Gallus and Ember manage to crawl out from underneath. Orion tells the 5 that Blackard has been sitting doing nothing for a while, and Celestia tells the other 3 that the Jewels are buried somewhere under the rubble, but Blackard does not have them, and Eddy is determined to keep it that way. As the group prepares to battle, Orion summons a bolt of Electric Judgement and dons his battle gear, as well as summoning both Thunderløre and Typhoon Cracker determined to kill Blackard properly this time. The six immediately confront Blackard, who goes on a monologue about their failures prompting them to return to him. Blackard announces his goal of destroying the universe as it is and using the Jewels to create a new universe, one that's truly grateful for the life he had given them, realizing that leaving half of the universe alive is a mistake his future self committed and that there are those who will still resist. Ember retorts that his new era would be built on blood, but Blackard refutes that his new universe would be blissfully unaware of the previous one. But Celestia states she will not allow him to. Before Gallus states to the crazy alicorn, he murdered his girlfriend and he will soon avenge her death, as he ignites his Lightsaber and takes on a Djem So opening stance. As Eddy ignites his Lightsaber, followed by Celestia. As Ember ignites the Dragon Saber, while Percy transforms and deploys his face shield and draws his energy ax and Mace. The team engages in a heated battle with the Psychocorn. Meanwhile, with the destruction of the base, the remaining heroes were trapped under the rubble of the base, with Connie, Jetpack, Spike, Mushu, Maggie, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, and Grizzar drowning due to the intense amounts of water surging into their area. In another spot, Ocellus is dangling dangerously over a huge drop, as her tail is caught in-between two I-Beams. While Grace rushes to her aid and is able to catch Ocellus before she goes falling, but the beam Grace is hanging onto may not be able to hold their weight for long. In another section, Vanellope is knocked unconscious from the blast, while the pets, Eevee, Glaceon, Flareon, and Judy are trapped under rubble, pinning their limbs and tails. As Rosie and Toad are struggling to hold up a piece of flooring from crushing an unconscious Luna, Sharon, Sunlight, Yuna, Snowdrop, Moon Starlight, Barret, The Guys, The Griffins, and Kristoff. But it's obvious they can't hold for much longer. While Edward, Toby, Hiro, Rukai, Krone, and Clawout are trying to lift a pile of metal and rubble off themselves. While Krone is angrily stating when they get out, she is gonna tear Blackard's wings off his body. In another part of the wreak, Mrs. Calloway finds herself and Sven balanced on one I-Beam while Ezra, Sabine, Hanah, Roberta, Kitty, Edd, Ed, Yakkity, Keo, Lemony, Blythe, and Squidward hanging from another beam, with Blackie, Trixie, The CPG, Sunrise, and Sheen hanging from another. But Sheen is starting to lose his grip on Indigo Zap's foot. Meanwhile, in a flooded part of the rubble, Skystar, Terramar, Nyx, Cadance, Armor, Skyla, Peterson, Fishlegs, and Meatlug are stuck under more rubble while in danger of drowning. As Willy, Novo (in her seapony form), Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly swim down to try and help free them. Having survived the blast by shielding herself with really thick ice, Elsa realized her allies were in danger and began a rescue effort, leaping through the rubble. While blasting Ice shields to protect herself from falling rubble As Tempest runs from the Outcasters, she plants several sticky thermal detonators behind her, blowing up the sewers as she runs towards an open spot. The Outcasters are momentarily stunned and continue to chase Tempest, who uses a zip line to reach a higher point, using her Lightsaber to bisect the Outcasters jumping after her. Having killed her pursuers, tempest takes a breath until she is confronted by past Cheagle and hands her the Jewels, believing her to be the present Cheagle. Tempest then hears Cheagle talk to Blackard through her communicator, confused, Cheagle pins her down and prepares to shoot her, but she is confronted by Knellie and present Cheagle. Knellie and present Cheagle plead with past Cheagle in a stand-off, saying that she can change as she is aware of what happens in the future. After hesitating, past Cheagle points her blaster at Knellie, prompting the present Cheagle to immediately throws one of her Lightsabers into her past counterpart's chest, killing her. During the battle against Blackard, despite the team effort and combination attacks of Celestia, Orion, Ember, Percy, Eddy, and Gallus, they immediately lose their advantage in numbers as Blackard pushes the trio on the defensive. Orion uses his Electric Judgement to supercharge his Neice's Magic beams, while Ember breaths out her fire but Blackard is able to deflect them with his Lightsaber. As Blackard advances towards Celestia, Orion uses Typhoon Cracker to bat Thunderlore at him like a missile, but Blackard is able to grab Celestia and use her as a shield; Celestia takes the full force of the Ax-Sword blow, effectively taking her out of the fight. Calling him a Cheater, Gallus charges Blackard and manages to kick him in the chin, but the young gryphon is then grabbed by the tail and thrown into Ember, sending them both flying into a cement black, which knocks Ember out on the force of impact. Percy then swings his Energy mace at Blackard, which does send him flying into another cement block. But Blackard is able to shield himself from a straight impact. Percy then charges as he transforms into his Earth Pony form and ignites his Lightsaber, as the 2 share a brief duel, but Blackard's use of Jyru proves to be tough for Percy, as he then kicks Percy down, taking him out of the fight. Eddy attempts to battle Blackard is hand-to-hand combat, but Blackard quickly overpowers and repels him, kicking him straight through a rock wall. With the five other opponents knocked out of the fight, Orion duels Blackard alone, attempting to use both of his weapons. Blackard disarms Orion of Typhoon Cracker, and his greater reach enables him to overwhelm the Powerful Duke in hand-to-hand combat. Blackard flings Orion to the ground and brutally beats him. Pinned down, Orion attempts to call Typhoon Cracker back in his hand, but Blackard catches it and tries to cut Orion with it as the former uses his Guard-Shotos to block the weapon. The Duke is saved by Eddy picking up and wielding Thunderløre with a proud Orion realizing that Eddy was always worthy. Gallus then gets back up and asks Eddy if they can tag-team, which Eddy is up for. In which the Gryphon then draws and Ignites Anakin's Lightsaber. With combination attacks with Thunderløre and his Lightsaber, Eddy disarms Blackard of his Lightsaber and batters him senseless, breaking his helmet in the process. Blackard is soon able to outmaneuver Eddy and turns the tables on him; he discards his shattered helmet, takes up his Lightsaber and slices Eddy's arm and leg, causing him great pain and slowing him down considerably. After being disarmed of Thunderløre, Eddy attempts to protect himself with his Lightsaber. The Psychocorn hammers Eddy's Lightsaber repeatedly with his Lightsaber, but then Gallus goes into the fight, kicking down the dark Alicorn, saving his best friend from being killed. Utilizing his Djemtaru Jar'Kai dueling style, Gallus himself engages Blackard, which proves to be very effective as he is able to get Blackard on his knees before coming into a blade lock. But then Gallus removes his own Lightsaber from the fight as he grasps Blackard's neck with his hand, and begins to strangle the Alicorn with a mindset to kill the Psychocorn that murdered the love of his life. Eddy watches in awe as he watches his best friend strangle the mad alicorn. Gallus continues to tighten his grip on Blackard's neck, which starts to bleed as Gallus' claws start to cut into Blackard's skin. But then the dark Alicorn blasts Gallus with Force Lightning before Force pushing him off him. However, this distracts him from noticing Eddy coming into a charge. Eddy then punches Blackard in the face before he draws one of his Blaster pistols and opens fire on the Dark Lord, as the blaster bolts are making it hard for Blackard to keep up deflecting them with his Lightsaber, as one shot then disarms him of it. Then Eddy pistol whips Blackard, sending him falling down, as Blackard rubs his jaw, before spitting out a few teeth and blood streams from his mouth. But then Blackard kicks Eddy in the chin, as he then kicks the blaster from his hand. Then roundhouse kicks Eddy down, who skids next to an injured Gallus. Aftermath With wounded bodies, but an unshakable will to win, Eddy and Gallus stand alone against Blackard and his army, composed of the Puce Shadow, Beetlemen, Beetlemen Brutes, Shadow Dragons, Troggles, Outcasters, and Shadow Serpents ready to battle them all on their own. As they do their secret handshake, to fight to the death no matter what. Eddy suddenly hears Dexter talk through his communicator, before Rukai himself flies in and portals created by the Grand Emperor began to open up behind the no longer alone Eddy and Gallus, leading into a humongous battle. Trivia * Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Assaults